To Bloom Among Thorns
by RedStarsa
Summary: Lucius & Severus spend their summers together at Malfoy Manor. Things get confusing as their feelings for one another surface. Neither is sure if its a true bond between them or just teenage hormones raging into an experimental disaster. Either way they can't keep their hands off each other. And with Lucius' bride to be stalking them at every corner, it could be a problem.
1. As Boys Do

**Soooo I actually got inspired to do this a couple of days ago, just sitting out under a canopy in my backyard. Its warm here in Southern California even in February. And speaking of February, I have the honor of sharing a birthday with Alan Rickman. Which is tomorrow! (Feb 21) So in honor of him and uh, me I guess, I decided to post this Snucius goodness. (Hurray). Hope you enjoy this summer romance story...uh thing. Right! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Severus did his best to shut out his thoughts and for once just enjoy the world around him. Ignoring the stinging notion that like all good things, this was temporary. He'd only been with the Malfoy's two days and already he was preparing himself for the crushing melancholy of returning to Hogwarts in eight weeks. It was a subconscious defense for himself, the deep cut of disappointment was more than he could bear. He could feel his friendship with Lily waning and so the idea that there was anything good left in this world for him was a dangerous illusion. This is what he told himself, its what he believed. To spare himself the pain of his inevitable loneliness. Already he'd resided himself to a life of solitude, a life of safety and protection from others.

Lucius, Severus had to admit, was a strange chap. He never acted out of line from what he remembered at school yet always seemed to surprise Severus with his behavior. For instance, at the moment they both laid in the grass underneath an aging willow tree. Being that Cokeworth was so ugly and hardly tolerable in the summer, with the heat baring down on the streets that elicited a putrid smell of spoiled meat and sewage. The river was solid brown and posed no desire to swim in.

So Severus took well to the Malfoy garden. Miles of lush grass and square hedges forming a maze at the end of the estate. Between all that were several marble and iron fountains home to exotic fish and water flowers. Every kind of tree Severus could imagine stood tall and proud on the property. The plant life here was bursting with color and vitality. Alive and beautiful, growing tall, growing in prosperity.

The swaying branches and natural song of birds lulled Severus into a light slumber. Confused and slightly discomforted by Lucius' presence drifted as the summer breeze cradled his mind into aloofness. The scenario, as it were, was strange enough by description let alone the visual of the most despised, greasy pauper in their world, laying in the grass next to the most refined, well liked, landowner in all of wizarding Britain.

For reasons quite beyond Severus' comprehension, Lucius had taken a shine to him. Lucius Malfoy welcomed and sheltered a very poor and unknown first year from the moment he was sorted into Slytherin. Even then it dawned on Severus this was beyond curious but for a while ignored it as something of a duty for him being a prefect. Yet it continued into his second and third year until Lucius had just graduated and now lay basking in the sunlight of his last summer of innocence. How Severus ended up in the spot next to him was from what he gathered a lot of pestering to his father who conceded to his son's whims if only Lucius would get serious about running the winery and apothecary as was his destiny. As to why exactly, Severus was spending his summer with the Malfoy's at Lucius' behest instead of sweltering, smelly Cokeworth was still very much a mystery.

Severus figured a wealthy only child about to embark on the pressures of upholding a valiant family name made him lonely. Not to mention stressed beyond imagining. It wasn't Lucius' desire for companionship during what might as well be his last summer as a careless child, but that he, Severus Snape, supreme git of the universe was chosen for what must have been a coveted position.

He tried very much not to question it. At least outwardly. A letter had been sent to his mother who to Severus' understanding accepted with delight knowing that her son would be embarking on a social learning experience. As she had put it. Connections were key in their world, and since hardly anyone made themselves wealthy of their own merit, special skills and networking were essential in making one beyond their original means. Nowadays anyway.

"Ah, I miss Hogwarts." Lucius mused out of what had to be an hour of silence, sans the twittering birds and dancing branches above them. "You'll miss it too, someday."

"Doubtful." Severus snapped back. He made no reservations to Lucius about his true admiration for him, but also did not slather him in the undue reverence that everyone else poured over him. For what? Being wealthy? Gorgeous? Charming to a fault, and pompous in the knowledge that he always knew or rather had something others didn't. He was no slouch with a wand or potions either. Those things Severus praised and respected, useful things, things that actually took effort and work.

"Come now Severus." Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "Are you so eager to be done with school and out in this horrid world of duty and responsibility?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten that without you around, I'm a shining beacon for the marauders and other idiots to gang up on." He said it so dryly, as though it didn't bother him in the slightest that he had to learn how to use glamours to hide the bruises and scratches, gifts from Gryffindor's finest. He'd never let them see his wounds, never give them that satisfaction.

"I could teach you some defensive spells. I was president of our dueling club three years-"

"I don't need your help Lucius." He turned over, away from the only person who'd been kind to him without obligation.

"Well at any rate I'm sure if you asked around, there'd be plenty of volunteers to help you beat down some lion scum." Lucius said proudly, no doubt imagining himself taking out all four of Severus' bullies with two shots of his wand.

"You seem to be mistaking my popularity with your own. Its natural of course. Everyone else thinks of you, why should you be any different?"

"Severus you wound me. I don't just consider myself, why else would you be here?"

"Do you mean to say that I'm here merely on the basis of you tutoring me in defensive spells?" He turned back over and lay on his side, facing Lucius who only moved his head over.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why then, am I here?"

"You're asking now?" Lucuis then mimicked his posture, propping his head up with his arm and smirked at his friend. "Seems these inquires should have been placed long ago." He put up his hand to silence Severus who was about to answer him. "But then I can see why you may not want to push your newly acquired luck. Anyway, as I said before, and I wasn't lying, that it does get dreadfully lonely not to mention boring here in the summer. So I requested that I have a school companion to keep me occupied while my parents spend their first two weeks of the summer in France."

"But then I'm here all eight weeks?"

"Naturally that took some bargaining but I wouldn't be a very good Malfoy if I couldn't wing my way into what I want." Severus almost choked on the smugness exalting from Lucius yet nodded in acceptance. After all, he'd promised himself he wouldn't question his good fortune. "Isn't it exciting? We have the whole manor to ourselves, save for the wretched house elves but honestly after a while you'll forget their even there."

"Exciting?" Severus raised a brow waiting for Lucius to elaborate.

"My father has a vault that I've been dying to get into. I'm not supposed to see inside until he's long dead." Severus choked on Lucius' frankness and after a few coughs composed himself long enough for Lucius to continue. "The only way in is to translate the pass phrase,-"

"You know" Severus interrupted. "Languages are not my forte. I'm afraid you've wasted your generosity on me."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Don't insult us both Lucius. You invited me here so I could translate some ancient text to allow you access into your father's study, safe, whatever. And I'm afraid that outside of English and a fare bit of Latin, I'm useless to you."

Lucius sat up and held himself with laughter. Severus wasn't sure if it was because of the irony or if he'd lost it and was about to retaliate with anger. "Oh Severus," He wiped his eye free of a tear. "Are you so in awe of other's liking you that you create these scenarios in which you are only valued at what you can give others?"

"I assure you these are not imaginary precautions."

"Oh perhaps not. Forgive me my friend. What I meant was that I already have the pass phrase. However I'm not sure what I am to find, should something happen to me or if perhaps some kind of dark magic resides inside, gods forbid, I should like to have someone competent and reliable to ensure I don't come out missing a limb or something dreadful."

"Dark artifacts, and the like, you're certain your father's vault poses that much of a threat?"

"Oh you don't know Abraxas Malfoy. Paranoid as the day is long. My family is old, and we have many curious object in our possession. Some even, perhaps, not entirely legal."

"Why would you risk your father's scorn and your family's name to someone who may just turn around and rat you out?"

Lucius' smile unnerved Severus. Though the glint in his eyes that accompanied it shot Severus' heart into a fit. Pumping furiously into anxiety that he had no control over. "You won't betray me." Lucius went on. "We're Slytherin, and that means we're brothers. Right?" Lucius stood and extended his hand for Severus to take. For a moment he stared into Lucius' gray eyes and searched tirelessly for deceit. Nothing. Not nothing, curiosity and ambition coiled around his iris and stood challenging back at his own black orbs. Severus took Lucius' hand and braced himself to be dropped and laughed at by the older wizard. Instead, his grip tightened around Severus' hand and once on his feet, Lucius patted his shoulder and led them into the house.

* * *

The corridors in the manor were wide, dark and littered with fierce looking portraits of former Malfoys. Severus was thankful that none of them were sentient as they would certainly not welcome a half-blood walking past them. It seemed all the pure-bloods knew who was and wasn't of their regal status. Perhaps that was because so few pure families existed any longer. As it were, Severus was what Lucius called, a true half-blood. Meaning that one parent was pure through and through while the other was a muggle. As opposed to others who called themselves half-blood with parents who were already half-blood themselves or even less. It was a technicality most didn't bother to differentiate or even define properly. For most you were either pure, half or muggle born.

Severus himself, found no real comfort in the distinction but it seemed to put him in a better light with the Malfoys so he simply did not dispute it. If being a true half-blood kept him at the manor and away from Cokeworth for this summer and if he was lucky, his remaining summers he wasn't about to object.

They came to a long hallway with a single door at its end. Blackwood with a pewter handle stood with a silent foreboding stature. Its very appearance gave an air of apprehension to Severus who would turn back on his own accord had Lucius not been so insistent. The way Lucius talked about him, made Severus want to stay and prove he was all that he had said. Competent and reliable. Lucius ran his hand over the door until about half way down he laid his palm flat and spoke in a language that came out in strange whispers. After a moment of an eerie silence, the bolt lock clicked free. Lucius smirked up at Severus whose mouth about unhinged itself in awe.

"Y-you're a parslemouth?" He stuttered out.

"Of course not. The password is in parsletongue but one need not understand the language completely to speak simple phrases." With a light push the door creaked open. Lucius was no fool and correctly predicted that his father would have set wards in place to protect what was essentially their family secrets. Before stepping inside he sent a detection spell across the entire study. Fortunately for the boys, only a binding circle lay in the doorway. A powerful one that would paralyze the intruder and alert the casting wizard, but now that they could see it, the trap was easy enough to avoid. Severus carefully stepped around the circle and followed Lucius inside.

The room itself was nothing special, at least not from the rest of the house. Dark wood floors, a desk and lavish couches near the fireplace. Two wall sized shelves flanked the sitting area, every conceivable space jammed tight with a leather bound book. That alone could keep Severus happy and occupied for a long while. He silently hoped that Lucius would let him stay long enough to enjoy even a fraction of the rare literature. Automatically Lucius lit the hearth if only to give them some extra light. He gave a small laugh at Severus who went straight for the bookshelf.

For a while they independently searched the room. Or rather, Lucius shuffled through his father's desk, taking great care to place everything exactly as it was while Severus pulled seven or eight volumes off the shelf and poured over them near the firelight.

"Anything interesting?" Lucius sighed, now disappointed in his father's practically empty desk.

"Several interesting things." Severus answered back, though he kept his eyes moving over the text. "Many of these books refer to the dark arts and the synergistic effects of certain potions."

"How dark, exactly?" Lucius moved to sit next to his friend, waving the stack of books onto the table.

"The rituals described are morally questionable at best. Some even mention blood magic. Intriguing but dangerous stuff." Severus moved his eyes to Lucius' and gave a haughty little grin. "Though, they seem simple enough to perform."

"Really?" Lucius raised a brow and chuckled with Severus who for the first time gave a genuine wide smile.

"I'm not suggesting we do so but given the ingredients and steps proposed in these books it would be rather easy to reanimate a corpse or hurt one's enemy without having to touch them."

"Perhaps we can kill James Potter without touching him, then summon his dead body to torment and laugh at." Both boys sniggered with matching nefarious grins and laughed at the remark.

"Much as that outcome would please me, I'm certain that the caster would do so at great cost."

"Oh?" Lucius leaned back into the couch and draped his arm over the headrest. "Is it mentioned in the reading?"

"No, of course not. But this type of magic doesn't come without a price. There is a reason we only learn the defense against the dark arts. Rather than using it beyond theory." Severus closed the book in his lap and handed another one to Lucius who eyed it curiously. "Anyway, I think you'll find this one more interesting."

"I don't know, it'll be hard to beat voodoo zombies." Lucius snatched the book presented to him and smiled as he read the cover. Simply inscribed in the dark leather was his last name. "Oh ho, whats this?"

"Some kind of shameful history. Every misstep, disgrace or dishonor made by a family member is chronicled here. At least, that's what I got out of it." It was at this time, that Severus realized how much trust Lucius Malfoy was placing on him. Such a strange thing for him to be in a secret study, reading about dark magic and now a dark history about one of the most prestigious families with its most promising member. Instead of shying away from this information, Lucius delighted in reading aloud some of the shorter entries to Severus. Mostly it was about extramarital affairs and a bastard child here and there. Nothing terribly taboo for the most part.

"Ah, here is something."

"Another child out of wedlock, topped off with a rushed wedding?" Severus head sank back on the arm of the couch they were sharing. Both of them had their legs stretched out towards the other.

"No no, listen here." Lucius cleared his throat. "Lusadus Malfoy has denounced his inheritance and status on his twenty-fifth birthday. Sent to a perish in northern Scotland, oh dear. Apparently he was caught in a compromising scene with a schoolmate."

Severus raised his brow. "What does that mean?"

"A male schoolmate." He finished with emphasis. "Seems they were lovers or something of that nature." A silence fell over the room. When Lucius looked up his friend was deliberately looking down at the floor. His cheeks warm with more than the firelight. His posture was stiff and frigid and so very uncomfortable. "What do you think of that sort of thing?"

"Huh?! I donno." Severus answered quickly and moved to replace the borrowed books back onto the shelf.

"Don't know?" Lucius leaned on the back of the couch and watched as Severus darted from one side of the shelf to the other. Busying his hands and mind with his task.

"No." Severus answered sharply. "I mean, its weird. I guess." He shook his head as he finished and sat down at the desk, far from his blond friend.

"You think so?"

"I've never thought much about it." He turned away again.

"About sex?" Lucius teased, with enough prodding he might get at least an amusing display of Severus' embarrassment.

"Well no. I mean, boys…with boys. But I haven't thought much about sex either." He could hardly say the word without stumble.

"Seriously?" Lucius scoffed, not convinced at all that was the truth. Everyone, boy or girl thought about sex in some capacity. Severus could parade around his virtuous thoughts all he wanted but Lucius knew better. "What about that girl you run around with? Whats her name, Evertte? No, uh Emmerson?"

"Lily Evans?"

"That's the one. You don't think about being with her?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and released a coy laugh.

"No. We're friends. That's all."

"Come now Severus, she's pretty, I mean she's a mudblood but you're not trying to marry her. You haven't thought about what she looks like under her sweater vest?"

"What?! No! Its not like that."

"Fine, then what girls do you think about?"

"I don't!" Severus said indignantly. "There are more important things to think about than a bunch of giggling, swooning girls."

"Perhaps you don't think any of them will like you?" Lucius offered which was shot down by a lethal glare. "Right well you can't think about school all the time. So if you don't think about girls, that must mean…" Lucius ducked down as a hard book was soaring his way. It landed behind the other sofa with a hard smack. "Alright alright I was only joking! I'll stop. Goodness, with that behavior you'll never find love."

* * *

They left the study as they'd found it. To bring him out of his sulk, Lucius promised Severus that if they could manage to not get caught he would bring him back to revel in the unread books. The boys had a quick dinner and retreated to Lucius chambers. Severus laid on the floor and half mindedly worked on his summer homework while Lucius prattled on about some gossip he'd read in the daily prophet. It disturbed Severus that he wasn't really listening to his friend but rather felt absolutely enthralled by the sound of his voice. He could feel his eyes drifting shut and his mind going numb as his constant chatter brought Severus warmth.

"So anyway I could not be less interested in the winery or the apothecary." Lucius finished and threw a pillow at Severus who saw it coming but did not move out of the way.

"Then what would you like to do?" He answered, internally wincing at the sound of his own voice. Nothing like Lucius', smooth and firm while his own sounded raspy and droning.

"It makes no difference. My father will insist I take charge of our legacy."

"What about when he's gone? Then could you do whatever you wanted?"

"Hm." Lucius laid back on his bed and stuffed another pillow underneath him. "I suppose I could. But who knows when he'll pass on. I don't think my happiness should revolve around when my father dies."

"It'll be a happy day when my father dies." Severus sighed and rolled onto his back. Pushing away his open book and half written essay.

"You think so?"

"He's living proof of why muggles and witches don't mix."

"From what I remember he's not a very friendly bloke is he?"

"I'll never understand why my mother married him." Severus voice dropped off. Not really answering Lucius' question.

"My parents were arranged to be married since they were fifteen." Lucius added and then sighed at his own predestined fate.

"Do you know who you'll marry?"

"Hm, its not much of a choice but my parents are giving me the illusion. It really comes down to two families of eligible girls. Black and Carrow." Lucius stuck his tongue out with a slight snarl. Severus laughed, the frightful duress any Hogwart's girl would be under had they seen him make such a face.

"Doesn't Black have three girls?"

"Yes." Lucius answered thoughtfully. "Though Andromeda is the most attractive. From what I've seen. Bellatrix is too old and frankly, she…frightens me."

"You're frightened of a girl?"

"The way I hear it, so are you." Severus chucked the pillow thrown at him back to Lucius who caught it half way on his face. "The youngest, Narcissa, she wouldn't be a terrible choice. She's docile enough. Given they have no sons, they'll be desperate to get their daughters into respectable families. In this regard, its likely I'll have the pick of the three."

"And the other family?"

"Alecto Carrow." Lucius shivered just at the thought of her. A stalk bulky woman who made his skin crawl. "Her family is pure as fallen snow but gods is she ugly. I'd make myself celibate after our first born." His voice shuddered and quickly removed thoughts of laying a hand on her. "That or take a page out of the Malfoy book and have an affair."

Severus shrugged. "It seems most of them do it anyway. I don't think you'd really be bringing in anything new."

"Ha. Unless I had an affair with a man." Lucius leaned over to see Severus' face. On cue it flushed red and he turned back on his stomach to hid his face in the rug. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"You're so weird Lucius." Severus muttered.

"You think so?"

"You could have any girl you want, even have the choice to marry three - er two of the Black girls and you're talking about being with a man."

"I just think a man would understand me better." Lucius admitted with a slight shrug.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." He shook his head and then buried it back into the carpet.

"Well take you for example. I talk to girls all day long and its nice for a time but then they all start to sound the same to me. The things they talk about, their names and faces all just run into one messy blur. And you're right, that incessant giggle most of them have is intolerable. But then I talk to you, and I find you interesting."

"How so?" Severus peaked up from the floor but kept his eyes down.

"For one thing you have independent thoughts on an array of subjects. Frighteningly gifted at potions and always in a book when I'm not pestering you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. Different."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why ever not?"

"Its just, the way you talk its like…"

"Like…?" Lucius slid to the edge of the bed. Laying on his stomach peering down at Severus who dared not to take his stare away from the floor.

"I donno." He huffed a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Like…you like me."

"I do like you."

"No, I mean…how boys like girls."

"What if I do?" It was quiet for a long time. Or at least what seemed a long time. It may have been only a minute or two but in their minds it stretched on for eternity.

"Lucius, stop messing around. I'm not buying it for one minute." Severus laughed nervously and found the courage to sit up and look him in the eye.

"I'm being serious." He said plainly and waited eagerly for his reply.

"No you're not. You're waiting for me to say something stupid and then you'll just laugh at me."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I think I like you Severus."

"No, you- just-" Severus shook his head and after a few breaths tried to regain control. Yet every time he looked up at those gray eyes he found his mouth being very uncooperative. Stuttering into incoherent babble that frustrated him.

"Perhaps if we kissed-"

"I beg your pardon!"

"That's how you know, if you like someone. When I was in my second year I kissed Treanna Yesel, I had a crush on her but after we kissed I knew she wasn't-"

"That's different!" Severus jumped to his feet and began pacing. Frantically processing all that was being said and fighting back the urge to relent to Lucius' curiosity. "A peck on the lips doesn't count."

"Ah well then more conclusive research is needed. But seeing as how Miss Yesel is not present and you are, you will have to stand in for her." Already he was making light of this. It was his way of combating the nagging thought that he very much wanted to kiss his friend. That it was more than curiosity. A need pulsing in him for how long he could not remember. But it did not revolt Lucius when he pictured it in his mind, or proposed the idea out loud. No, it sparked his heart to a pounding thud he both loved and hated. The rise of anxiety coursing through him, like Severus he trembled but was able to hide it in his false casual demeanor. Lucius stood and crept over to Severus who by the time realized how close they were had been trapped by the wall and his friend.

"Lucius…" He looked away, flushed and nervous but he did not move or push him aside.

"Think of it this way, it'll give you some practice for when you kiss a girl." Severus' stomach turned over, the wretched truth blaring in this thoughts, he didn't want to kiss any girl. But he had wanted Lucius for a while now. The idea was shoved away in box, hiding in the darkest corner of his mind but every so often he acknowledged and even opened the box. The fear of him embarking on his friend's request and enjoying it, not being able to do it again, made his throat dry.

Lucius placed a hand on Severus' cheek and held his stare down at the younger boy. It took some time but eventually Severus returned his black iris to gaze into the gorgeous knowing gray eyes. "Close your eyes." Lucius whispered in a tone most tender. He obeyed and braced himself.

The warmth of Lucius Malfoy's lips translated beautifully to Severus. The gentle pressing contact into a subtle moist embrace forced his body to relax entirely as he surrendered himself. Softly Lucius coaxed Severus into parting his lips and slid his tongue inside. He marveled at the taste and feel of the young Slytherin's mouth. It forced his mouth wider on Severus' and harder with his tongue. Moving in all directions, desperate to remember this feeling. Lucius stopped himself when he realized Severus had become rigid once more. He pulled away with a faint smile.

"Do you not like it?"

"I've never…I mean, no one has…"

"Ah." Lucius said quietly and brought Severus' face back to him. All the while trying very hard not to show his utter excitement and pleasure that he had been Severus' first kiss. "Well you just relax your whole mouth at first, then when touch, pucker your lips just slightly, so we don't bump our teeth."

"Okay." He answered in an unsteady breath. "What about the…hn the tongue stuff."

"Think of it as you're trying to massage my tongue with yours."

"That's so gross."

"Hm, you didn't seem to think so." Without warning Lucius clamped down on Severus' lower lip and suckled with a light tug before entering his mouth once more. This time his young friend was more receptive to their embrace. Without prompting he opened his mouth wider and after the first brush of his tongue on Lucius' he eagerly reciprocated. Without realizing it, Lucius pushed himself against Severus who even though was much younger, still nearly his height. Severus' timid hands found his partner's shoulders and finally wound around his neck. While Lucius' curious fingers went to Severus' hips. Their pelvises locked together and could not ignore the mutual tightening in their trousers.

Their embrace was intoxicating. Lucius lost himself in the motion and proceeded as he had so many times before with girls. But this felt different, more familiar despite it being the first time with a boy. He smiled in their kiss when Severus' let out a sensual whimper. Lucius pulled away and stepped back to assess his dark haired friend. Severus shivered, mourning the loss of their connection. Lucius held his hand out and took Severus across the room and directed him to lay on his bed. Severus looked at him with timid trepidation and shifted uncomfortably.

"I swear on my honor as a Slytherin I won't molest you in the night." Lucius held his hand to his chest and gave a sly grin. "Its late, and I would like you in the company of my bed." He added with a genuine warmth.

Severus removed his shirt and shoes and climbed on top of the heavy comforter. He laid on his side and coiled with his knees into his chest. With the lights out, Lucius draped his arm around the slender shoulder next to him. Slowly moving into his friend he pressed his chest into Severus' back and with a smug smirk over his lips, Lucius drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What did ya think? I really love these two together in the capacity of friendship and slash so I want to have a lot of fun with it. Also I'm not totally familiar with writing male slash so this will be a bit of a challenge for me. : D Reviews are always a super fun way to show the writer you enjoyed their story and/or want them desperately to continue! Also its my birthday tomorrow so consider it a gift! **


	2. Bathing in Sunlight

**Okay so uh… right! Welcome back! Here we are again with more Snucius. I think my favorite part is writing their banter, which isn't as prevalent in this chapter until the end but just thought I'd mention it. At first I thought Severus would forever be the quivering yet hot headed submissive but I decided in the end it would seem more likely that the both of them would take charge and surrender when it suited them. Also its more fun. And I just can't see either of them being completely sub since their personalities call for more ah, aggressive behavior that just wouldn't stand for it all the time. However due to Lucius' obvious more experience with sex in general it also makes more sense that Severus is at least hesitant with stuff. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They have been a great motivator and solace that I'm not the only who enjoys this pairing. 3  
**

**So I guess that's all I got, see you at the bottom.  
**

* * *

The morning came as gracefully as one could hope for. Spears of sunlight filtering in between the breaks of Lucius' heavy curtains. Still it was a pleasant sort of glow, rather than a blaring light forcing Severus' eyes open. For a moment he concentrated on getting his eyes adjusted from the long hours of sleep, all without moving to rub away the morning tears. Lucius still had his arm trapped around Severus and showed no sign of giving any kind of release. As it was, Severus found no reason to wiggle out of his clutches. At least no willing reason to do so. The more logical side of him screamed that this was a terrible idea to allow this to go on and should be snuffed out right…now! Nothing. Not so much as a twitch of any muscle. That inner voice insisted he try again but to no avail. He simply couldn't bring himself to disrupt the beautiful scene between them.

At some point in the night, Lucius must have disentangled himself from the younger Slytherin, and removed his own shirt. For now Severus could feel the radiating flesh on flesh sensation he was scarcely familiar with. In fact, beyond the occasional hand locking with Lily, this was the first time anyone else body came into contact with his own. And anyway this was different than a platonic token of affection he and Lily bestowed on each other. While that had been nice and comforting this was an entirely different feeling. From the position, the intent, to who had their palm sprawled out on his bare chest, arm wrapped tight around his body.

Lucius Fucking Malfoy.

Severus wrenched his eyes shut and silently released the air in his chest. Hoping the motion didn't stir the aforementioned person awake. While Severus doubted that anything serious could develop, not to mention maintained between the two, he also had to consider that Lucius had been the one to instigate all of this from the beginning and continued to do so. Simply falling asleep next to him could be dismissed, but no, he intentionally moved away to remove his shirt and somehow found his arm back over Severus' sleeping body. Ignoring the tight feeling in his trousers, Severus refocused on everything that had happened just hours ago.

The whole scenario seemed odd when he recounted it from beginning to end. He tried to discover just what had made Lucius so inclined to try his advances on him? Had he given something away? Nothing extraordinary had happened between them until they came upon that book about the Malfoy's less than stellar history. Certainly Severus hadn't dreamed that the discussion they had would turn into the older boy, (who was closer to being a man Severus had to admit) pushing him against the wall and stealing his first kiss. Severus logged that particular trespass away for a later punishment. Still the conversation kept rotating back to who or what Severus fancied. Perhaps that was Lucius' way of testing the limits of their interactions.

It worked of course, Severus didn't stand a chance. He already berated himself for having an attraction to the young Malfoy, but now he could add acting upon that invisible pull to the list of his ever growing self loathing. That he knew in his heart and his logical mind that staying on this path with Lucius meant self inflicted sorrow. Worse that he had no intention of stopping whatever it was between them. He'd read many epic poems proclaiming the power of love. All of them, despite the actual outcome of the characters involved, reveled in the idea that regardless of the pain endured it had all been worth it to have what all described as the greatest feeling one could give to another. So too would Severus subject himself to what was more than likely going to end in disaster. Let himself be taken by Lucius oh so gorgeous Malfoy.

His consciousness snapped out of his inner dialogue now that the warm hand on his chest squeezed lightly. Said hand drew Severus to lay flat on his back. He complied and narrowed his stare to Lucius who had the strange combination of sleep and lust across his face. His eyes nearly shut, yet his mouth curved into a delicious smirk. He loomed over him with all the grace yet none of the subtly of a viper about to devour its meal.

"Good morning, Severus." He said not much above a whisper. The way Lucius said his name made him shiver, his mouth looked exquisite forming around the letters and his voice produced the most sweet sound over the syllables. How foolish! Fawning over Lucius no better than any of those idiot girls who followed him around on the hour. But as Lucius had said, he wasn't like those silly girls, that he was interesting, thought provoking.

"Morning…" Severus finally grunted out. Not wanting to seem rude but also disinclined to ruin the sound of Lucius' voice in his head unmarred by his own.

"I trust you slept well."

"Yeah…" Severus could feel his cheeks aflame when Lucius moved his hand onto his stomach and somehow without even touching, knew another part of his body was alive.

"Did you enjoy our kiss last night?" Severus jerked his head back to the gray piercing orbs leering down to him. He hadn't expected such a direct reference to it. "I suspect you did." Lucius finished with a soft laugh and tugged on the hem of Severus' trousers. "I did, but I want to hear you say it." Lucius straddled his friend but otherwise kept his hands off of him. Perched on either side of Severus' shoulders, he smirked at the wandering black eyes at his bare chest.

"Why did you…?" Severus squeaked at first but then coughed to recover his normal tone. Still not looking at Lucius' face but rather the body hovering over him.  
"For someone so astute, I should think that would be obvious."

"What is it you want from me?"

It was all Lucius could do to not gasp at the sudden boldness of his friend. Who now shattered his resolve with his black, never ending eyes demanding a genuine answer. Which wasn't exactly what Lucius had given much thought to. He was used to getting what he wanted and when it wasn't presented to him on a platter, he sunk his claws into it until whatever his heart was set on relented into his grasp. But Severus wasn't a piece of meat for him to ravage at his own disposal. Though many thought him cruel, Lucius did possess what one might consider, feelings. Its just he didn't have the luxury of showing that side of himself. For an array of reasons that he ventured, Severus could appreciate. And while he did have people in his life he valued and admired, there were few he could admit to liking. Severus, fit into all three. So it was to his own desire to tread carefully into whatever was happening between them. _You started this Lucius, now you better be ready to finish!_

"I want to kiss you. Touch you…" Lucius offered, though he knew the obvious answer would not satisfy Severus.

"And while that in itself is a mystery to me it is not as if I should be surprised considering how I ended up here in the first place." Lucius nodded, silently agreeing with him. "You know that isn't what I was getting at. I mean…" Severus turned his eyes downward for a moment and then flicked back up to Lucius who hardly noticed their absence. "Is that all you want? The kissing and touching…?" Lucius grunted, more questions he couldn't answer. Not because he didn't want to but he outright didn't know why he'd done any of it and why the insatiable desire to do so again was clawing at his mind. Severus must have saw it in his face because he gave his own answer to the blonde's silence. "You don't know do you? No more than I."

Lucius sighed, not hiding his frustration. Why was the little swot making things so complicated? Could he not just enjoy the mutual wanting they both so obviously had? Why all the questions? It had been so easy to kiss him, to hold his hips tight in his hands, but it seemed impossible to match the younger Slytherin's stare when he said that damnable word, _why_?

Deciding that actions were much more effective than pretty words, especially to the skinny boy beneath him, Lucius lowered his hips onto Severus'. His eyes widened as their hardened groins met in a silent yet synchronous rhythm. Relishing in regaining the power between them, Lucius raked his eyes over Severus. Who was having trouble keeping his focus, his mouth had gone slack which Lucius took as an opportunity and invitation.

A little shocked from the contact, Severus still melted into Lucius' mouth that pried his open with a swipe of his tongue. As Lucius took the liberty of exploring his mouth, Severus' found himself sucking on his tongue. Unsure of what gave him the idea to do so, it seemed to have garnered a positive reaction. Not only from Lucius' soft sigh but his own erection which was painfully pressed against the fabric constraint. As though his thoughts were open to Lucius, Severus felt a loosening in said prison and pulled away abruptly, out of fear or embarrassment he wasn't sure. Didn't it occur to him that this would happen? That this was exactly what Lucius meant by touching, so why was he now so shy of the prospect?

"Severus." Lucius mused and took his hand to pet the moist black hair. "Do you know what a hand job is?" How unkind it was for him to ask such a thing. Of course he didn't know, at least not from firsthand knowledge. Considering the situation they were engaged in he could surmise what the crude act entailed. But not enough confidence to answer his friend. Lucius chuckled, to which that sort of thing would have earned a hex from Severus, yet he couldn't help but be slightly taken with the smooth sound it made. However Lucius was entranced and excited by his ignorance rather than finding it amusing to fire back at his expense. "Not to worry, it may be best if I show you."

Without protest, Severus allowed Lucius to reach into his pants and grab hold of his aching cock. The touch alone seemed to please Lucius, not to mention the breathy swoon rushing out of his partner's throat. For a moment he stayed his hand, only gripping it a while to allow Severus to gather himself. Though he didn't mention it, Lucius had absolutely no experience in touching any penis other than his own, when measures of desperation had to be adhered to. But what he lacked first hand he made up for in knowing how he liked to be touched. How girls had done so to him on many occasions. How difficult could it be honestly?

He dragged his hand over his solid member and realized that he'd need some kind of lubricant. His options were limited and although he wasn't fond of the idea, Lucius spat in his hand quickly and coated Severus before he realized what was happening. Therefore he couldn't comment on the unhygienic aspect of it. Although it seemed that wasn't at the forefront of his mind anyway. His hips bucked into Lucius' grasp that was now sliding over his cock with ease. While Lucius marveled at the writhing form beneath him, Severus couldn't stand to look back at him. It was too much already, so he wrenched his eyes shut and allowed his body to do all the talking.

And did it ever speak to Lucius. So responsive to the thousands of sensations running into him at once. It overwhelmed Severus so much so that his mind dislodged itself out of consciousness. A tightening heat pounded in his chest and for a moment Severus wasn't sure if he was breathing. It didn't matter, so long as Lucius' hand kept moving swiftly over his cock. Though it was torturous, he gladly stayed suspended on the edge of release. It prolonged their embrace and so was welcomed despite the frustrating twinge in his groin.

"Fuck…" Lucius hissed out and when Severus opened his eyes he saw that Lucius had undone his pants. He sighed with relief as his erection broke free of the binding fabric. Now seeing Lucius' cock rubbing up against his own, Severus couldn't fathom closing his eyes any longer. It was more of a tease for Lucius, light brushes into the hard flesh beneath him giving only a glimpse of satisfaction. Yet he felt he owed it to Severus to bring him to finish before attending his own needs.

Watching their cocks skim against each other while Lucius kept his hand fast over Severus' was so…erotic. His mind shut off all other functions as it was captivated by the engrossing sight before him. He closed his eyes only for a moment to appreciate the symphony of moans spilling out of Lucius' mouth. His hips moved without purpose, eager to share a fraction of what he was bestowing on Severus. Who smiled at his unfocused partner, who was nothing more than a mess of want. Both pity and curiosity played a part in him licking his own palm and taking Lucius' leaking member in his hand.

A smile and a whimper came from the blonde as he rested properly on his knees. There was a mumble of gratitude from Lucius as he paid more attention to his hand and trusted that Severus would attend to him. Throughout their touching, the boys moved their bodies closer. Severus' free hand pulled Lucius down to his open neck. He remembered how good it felt to have his mouth on his and now suddenly wanted it everywhere. It did stifle the clarity of his lustful moans but neither seemed to care. Lucius buried his mouth in the crook of Severus' neck and shoulder and made his way up. Stopping to enjoy every inch of his long neck with tight suckling and a bite that threatened discomfort but only spurred him on. Arching his hips into Lucius' hand feeling he was close. "That's it now, don't hold back. Don't fight it." Lucius beckoned at his ear.

The synergy of Lucius' hand, voice, grinding hips, and hot mouth on Severus slammed into him without warning. He froze for a second and then thrust his hips into Lucius' touch until his tense cock finally shot out his release. Lucius stroked firmly, coaxing every drop out of Severus as he spilled onto his knuckles. Severus laid back into the pillow, only half heartily holding onto Lucius' still solid erection. His mind was too active to bare down on any coherent thought. Which pleased Lucius, to see his normally stoic friend be rendered breathless.

He eyed the white content splattering his hand and without thought laved his tongue over his fingers. The consistency was a bit strange but the taste wasn't obscene as the smell would suggest. At least not from Severus, his come was salty above anything and after a few licks watered Lucius' mouth for more.

"Sorry…" Severus said with a dry throat, now embarrassed of what he'd done.

"Why should you be apologizing?" Lucius tore his eyes away from his now 'clean' hand and back down to his friend who was quivering in the after glow of his orgasm.

"I didn't mean to…er' on you…"

"Well I certainly did." Lucius placed a hand on Severus' chest and perched himself upright with his legs still on either side of him. "Now if you don't mind." Lucius watched Severus watching him, as he began rubbing himself for reprieve. Aroused by the locked on stare at his self pleasuring. His mouth hung open slightly as Lucius' hand pumped harder and in tandem with his hips. He wanted to reach up and assist him but recoiled in the idea that Lucius touching himself was of greater pleasure. He made such a thing seem graceful and not at all awkward or disgusting as he had thought himself.

Lucius pressed harder into Severus and leaned over as his cock jetted out his release. A low groan came from his throat as he finished shooting the rest of his come onto Severus' chest. He lingered above Severus, breath heaving erratically. When he was a bit more stable he scooped up his sticky seed with his middle and index finger. He presented it to Severus who bit his lower lip in hesitation.

"It's not so bad, at least yours wasn't." That coy smile was enough for Severus to wrap his lips around those lithe fingers. He sucked off all of the come and dutifully lapped up an remaining flavor which he was now addicted to. Based on the experience he had with himself, he could tell that Lucius' emissions were of a lighter viscosity and tasted close to nothing except a hint of salt. "I think a bath is in order."

"Uh, yeah." Amazingly Severus was still diffident considering he just finished licking Lucius' fingers clean of come. To his credit, he still hadn't received an answer to his question. He doubted at this point if he would, but seeing the toned pale backside of Lucius Malfoy banished any other consideration from his mind.

The baths were, as the rest of the manor, impressive. Perhaps even excessive in Severus' opinion. Other than impressing one's wealth upon others awe, what purpose did the large roman style baths pose? None of this extravagance seemed to have any reason what so ever and Severus figured he was better off just accepting the overabundance of the Malfoy's lavishness. As he was learning, his blonde friend didn't do well with inquiries.

The air was humid and a thick haze of steam rose over the water. Perhaps out of habit, and not modesty, they both wrapped towels around their bottom halves. The hot bath, as Lucius commonly referred to, was a smaller pool that intersected the larger one that spread out to either side of the room almost touching the walls. There was a drop into the large bath which was more for soaking than washing as the temperature was designed for longer stays. There was a sweet aroma in the air that Severus had no name for, some crushed flower made into an oil that weaved throughout the room.

Lucius boldly removed his towel and sank into the steaming water in one fluid motion. Not wanting to linger and still embarrassed of his lanky body, Severus followed in the same manner, sitting an acceptable distance away from him. Although unlike Lucius, Severus was not prepared for the searing hot water to burn at his nether regions. He sat still, trying his damnest not to let on his discomfort and focused instead of the ingredients in veritaserum. He'd gotten to the brewing stage of the first half of the potion when Lucius' voice came crashing in to interrupt.

"Is the water too hot?"

"Huh? No. Its fine." Severus' shortness did not sway Lucius away from conversation.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I donno." His body finally started to calm down and he could divide his attentions enough. "I'm only about to be a fourth year." He leaned his head back on the cool stone and slid his eyes shut.

"Yes yes but you'll have OWLs next year and that counts for a lot if you want your pick of magical occupations." Lucius sighed, depressed that his fate was already arranged and although he strived for high marks, it ultimately meant nothing.

"Research of the dark arts interests me enough."

"Hmm interesting. And what would you do with this research?"

"Defense I suppose."

"Well my friend, the dark arts has a variety of uses. As you saw in my father's study."

"To which you still owe me another visit to." Severus cracked his one eye open.

"Ah I haven't forgotten. Although I suspect you'll find the dark secret room more valuable than just the reading material." Severus ignored the comment and Lucius laughing at his own joke. Also the nagging idea that it wasn't exactly far off from the truth. "Among all the annoying things my father badgers me about there is one I actually agree with him on."

"What's that?"

"He wants me to join a sort of…ah group. They value blood status and encourage keeping our lines pure." Lucius moved to face Severus, the water resting at the bottom of his ribcage. The hot droplets sliding down his chest with glinting wonder. A sight that Severus had to actively pull away from to keep his mouth locked shut.

"Oh? Sounds right up your deranged alley."

"But not just mine. They also facilitate the study of the dark arts."

Severus scoffed and raised a curious brow at Lucius. "You just said they want pure-bloods. How could I join? Its not as if I can hide my muggle half."

"You misunderstand. I said they value pure blood, but it would be unreasonable to expect everyone in the organization to be pure. There are so few of us." Lucius said with genuine sadness. "There is more to it than just the blood status. Besides, you're half, not a mud blood. No one can fault you for your mother's poor life choices." He saw Severus' face drop into discontent. His heart wrenched at the sight, no matter how noble his intent was. He sank down into the water and floated over to Severus who hardly noticed his movement until Lucius hands were braced on either side of his head. "I personally, wouldn't change a thing about you."

"How kind of you." Severus spat, his head turned away and contorted to an odd mixture of rage and pouting.

"Look at me." When he didn't move, Lucius forced Severus back to his gaze. His chin caught in those slender fingers and damning himself for not wanting to move. "Do not take what I say to mean that you're only half good for me."

"Then what do you mean exactly? What does this-" He clasped his hand around Lucius' wrist, the end of which still held his chin in place. "mean?"

Those obsidian eyes once again dominated Lucius and forced him speechless. It always came on so suddenly. One moment he was quivering in childish affronting, the next he was obliterating Lucius' calm reserve with a look that most certainly could kill. He wondered if that stare was intentional or if Severus was ignorant to the effect it had on him. A simple movement of his brow and Lucius was a babbling mess completely blindsided by his young friend. Held captive in the beautiful void that swallowed him.

"Do you know…" Lucius began unsure of how he would end. "That you have the most-" He struggled in his mind for the right word. "intense eyes? I hardly know what to do with myself when you look at me like that."

Severus blinked, some of the sting giving way to confusion. "Just what the hell are you-" Silenced by Lucius' mouth on his. Another trespass he'd catalog to bring up at a later date. Although considering how their interactions kept ending up, it was likely that Severus would have no answers. Damn answers. He had the most exquisite creature straddling his lap for the second time that day, why the fuck would he want answers to it? Especially if it meant disrupting their passionate connection.

"It means-" Lucius said in between his kissing, not able to get much out as every time he parted to say something, Severus latched back onto his luscious lips. "I want-" Their fervor kicked up, Severus wrapped his grasp around Lucius' hardening cock while the blonde raked his fingers in the slick black hair under him. "you. So for once-" he arched into his fellow Slytherin, pressing hard into his body. "Shut up, and take it."

"No." Severus grunted and before Lucius could protest he was flipped with his back against the wall. He'd found resolve and confidence after Lucius revealed that he was powerless before his gaze. Though the aristocrat couldn't find it in him to complain about his new position. He knew it was in Severus, it just needed a little prodding. Severus wasn't as gentle. His mouth was harsh against Lucius' neck, leaving red welts behind. Their hips locked together in an agreeable rhythm, both cocks held snug in between their stomachs. Warm and tight, the feeling made both of them cry out in shudders.

Lucius leaned back, giving more access to Severus who took his biting and sucking to his chest. He rolled his head forward watching Severus' eager mouth find his tan nipple. The sharp brush of his teeth held a bit discomfort until the flat of his tongue eased it away. He held Severus' head encouragingly, whispered sighs coming out effortlessly. "To think-" He groaned, only slightly distracted at Severus' hips driving into his with more earnest. "You were a novice but this morning."

Severus attacked his throat, his teeth which felt more like fangs, bracing to puncture his perfect flesh. Lucius said nothing further and dropped his hands to Severus' side, anchoring him to absorb his own zealous thrusting. It was difficult to determine just who finished first, as the collective moaning incited the other in shaking unison. The bath water was now a bit murkier than when they started and the comment made both of them snicker.

"I daresay this did not get us very clean did it?" Lucius said teasingly while slapping some water to Severus who only frowned in response.

"Perhaps a shower would be beneficial in that regard. Leave the baths for more uh… intimate times."

"So there is to be more of this?" It was a strange thing Lucius smile, it provoked both irritation and endearing feelings in Severus. He was just so godamn smug yet it looked absolutely perfect on his lips.

"Only if you promise to answer what this is." Now that his head was clear of Lucius' tempting body, he decided that he did need an explanation of their future, uncertain that it was, held.

"Why do you assume I have some grand insight to this?" Lucius hoisted himself out of the bath and moved to one of the shower heads on the far wall. "Because I started this, is that it? So you think I should be the one to define what this means?"

"Exactly!" Severus climbed out of the tub and playfully shoved Lucius out of the way to take the running water over his body.

"I'll have you know that I'm just as clueless as you are!" Lucius shoved back and resumed his place under the shower.

"Very well!" Severus shouted although he didn't know why. Silently Lucius invited him back into the hot shower. They washed independently which was for the best lest they get caught up in each other and therefore distracted from the very important, yet terrifying question.

"I have a solution." Lucius said after the water had been shut off and both towels had been securely refastened. "We'll take a day alone to think about what it is we want. Then we'll reconvene and discuss it. No resentment is to be born of either decision. It must be unanimous."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. He forgot how logical Lucius could be. He tended to hide behind flamboyant gestures and a hint of immaturity. Yet he had to admit, they were both Slytherin, and though they didn't share regent blood, they did think along the same lines. Careful, logical, hesitant, considering all outcomes and angles. Which is what they would need if their current behavior was to continue.

"Yes. That sounds…good actually. Very well thought out Lu."

"Good." Lucius declared proudly at Severus' compliment. One very lengthy kiss later, Lucius tapped his younger on the nose and professed his anticipation of seeing him at dinner.

* * *

**For a while I've been taken with the idea of Severus calling him 'Lu' I know some refer to him as 'Lucy' and while that has its own amusing merits I felt this was more endearing, something a lover or friend would use. Also his use of it is meant to be sudden and at first done without notice. :P Right well please tell me how I did. Be it amazing, terrible or some strange area in between.**

**P.S. I know some people think that quoting song lyrics is lame but music plays such a vital role in inspiration and motivation for me to write so I leave you with this. (Also fuck those guys right? A quote is a quote!)**

**"Oh let the river in, burst the damns and start again. Oh let the river in, the will of men can't hold it in. Oh let the river in, as the blood beneath my skin. Let the river in,**  
**nature plays, nature wins." - Let the River in by Dotan**


	3. Inebriated Incited Coitus

**According to the internet Lucius is born in 1954 and isn't special enough to get an exact birthday. Therefore while its more likely he and Severus are six years apart, I'm rolling with five because, reasons. I was this chapter's bitch for the better part of my day which was doubly frustrating because it kept me away from fan fics _I _want to read. But whatever. Its done so meh. If you're so inclined I beat the song "Casey's Song" By city and colour into the ground until it became unrecognizable to my ears. Right then chaps here we go then.**

* * *

Lucius stretched out diagonally on his bed. Annoyed by the silence but also his screaming thoughts he flipped over on his stomach with a dramatic sigh. He couldn't blame Severus for wanting a definition, even he didn't know what to make of the past day and half. And if they didn't have some clarification, it was likely that an emotional disaster was on the horizon. No matter how much they both may believe they were above such a thing.

He hadn't been thinking when he pushed the younger Slytherin against the wall. Absolutely no thoughts about kissing him, about sleeping next to him. Then the morning came with faded sunlight and harsh breathing, hot flesh against the other, the only thing Lucius questioned was if this was what Severus wanted. Once those black eyes answered yes and his body went slack to his touch, Lucius needed no other answers. At least, at the time.

Now they had time to think about what was happening between them and it made Lucius' head hurt. Initially he was more irritated that once again Severus couldn't shut his mind up for just one second and enjoy it. But as the prodding continued and since he'd been so immobile to those dark eyes he couldn't continue to ignore it.

He considered other relationships he'd had in the past. If one could call what he had a relationship at all. Getting girls into dark alcoves of the castle to grope and kiss was about as challenging as first year potions. By his sixth year it had ceased to even be sportingly fun. Even girls in higher years were helpless to before him. Not to say every girl was interested, but those that weren't showed it early on and thus he abandoned any pursuit. He never dated any of them for long, not really seeing the point outside of physical gratification. Shortly after graduating he'd have to marry some pureblood girl who he could only hope would not drive him to any premature insanity. And so a chilling epiphany crept into Lucius…he had never had feelings for anyone.

There was his mother and father of course. But that hardly constituted as handing one's heart over to another person. More things began to occur to him as he tried desperately to have his bed swallow him whole. How it had been initially exciting to press girls into the stone wall and run his hands over their bare flesh as they breathlessly whispered to him, but even before he stopped trying that rush had long since left. At first he believed it was because it was no longer a challenge or rarity for such a thing to happen but now a different possibility began to rise up. So by logical conclusion, if being with girls no longer appealed to him…

That dark haired git.

Seeing him lay underneath the willow tree, listening him talk about dark curses and the blood magic they could enact on their enemies, catching sight of his flushed cheeks… There in his father's study, the excitement revived itself. In the moments before they shared their first kiss, Lucius had played possible incidents in his mind, how it would taste and feel to do that to another boy. And while he probably should have been disgusted with the prospect it only brought a nagging curiosity. So much that he verbally coaxed the idea out of Severus until he was helpless between Lucius and the wall.

Bollocks.

Severus Snape was many a thing, but helpless was not one of them. No no, he could have pushed Lucius away at any moment. And certainly if he had asked him to, Lucius would have stopped and lay the matter concluded. But no, he'd let Lucius kiss him. Reciprocated and expressed pleasure in their connection, even if he didn't say so. Not to mention their escapade in the bath only hours ago. Where he, Lucius Malfoy, had been pushed against the wall and taken at his partner's leisure. No, he wasn't helpless.

Very well and good that Lucius could remove guilt off of his list of terrible things he was feeling right now, but he still had; lust, confliction, and an insatiable thirst for this to continue. He thought perhaps he try what his father would when he came to him for advice. He'd ask him an annoying amount of questions about the situation until finally the solution was staring him in the face. Which was sort of deranged since if his father even caught the slightest inclination of what was going on Severus would be out of the house before he could say 'Let me explain' where Lucius would be locked away in the basement until it was time for him to say his contrived vows.

_Right then lets try it. Do I like Severus?_

_Of course you do, more than just for that delicious pale chest, quick wit, quick hands and-_

_Alright then! We're getting off topic. So I like him. I like being with him._

_But…_

_But, this relationship, if that's what it is, has no hope of survival outside of his remaining summers at Hogwarts._

_Why not?_

_Why not? What the devil do you mean why not?_

_I'm to be married!_

_So…?_

He'd talked himself into many circles before giving up on any substantial advice from himself. All that he'd learned was that in all of his life he'd never been in love and therefore had no hope of recognizing it. Always resigning to himself that it didn't matter because his life partner would be chosen for him. Why bother with feeling anything for anyone when the decision was never his? And who was to say what he was feeling was love at all? What if, a year from now the thrill of being with another boy wavered like everything else had before it? What if this was nothing? A passing passion of exploration that was pivotal in growing up.

"But if its not…" He said aloud. "Gods, what choice do I have?" The walls remained impassive to his rhetorical questioning. "Perhaps I'll just have to learn from Lusadus Malfoy and not get caught."

* * *

On the other side of the hall Severus had already made his decision. He had since the moment Lucius pressed his lips over his own. And only reaffirmed it that morning while he and Lucius laid in bed together. He was going to go through with whatever Lucius was willing to give him. A pathetic gesture to be sure but he told his self hating voice to shut up. It felt too good to not go on because of the silly matter of his feelings. All he wanted was ground rules, what was to be expected out of both of them. Ideally for him, the arrangement would continue their illicit activities on the basis of trust and friendship. In his mind they were already half way there.

He wasn't sure before but now it was clear that all they'd shared in their short time alone that Lucius and Severus were friends. Without prompting or any obligation he had sheltered Severus during his last three years at Hogwarts, and continued to do so by inviting him here in the first place. He still wasn't certain how it had happened, but somehow it had become so easy to talk to Lucius.

Egocentrism aside, (which really considering his looks he had some right to be) Lucius was not as intimidating as he presents himself. At least not to Severus. He'd seen lots girls giggle to their friends and shy away at approaching him in the common room. Even before becoming more acquainted with the pompous prince, Severus thought their intense apprehension was ridiculous. He was gorgeous of course, charming and smart but he wasn't some demigod floating about the ethereal plane as some glorious gift to mortals. And never did Severus delude him with unjust adoration. As it was, he had plenty of adoration that was completely justified, Lucius hardly needed anymore ammunition.

So while they mutually enjoyed each others company, physical or otherwise, the last piece remained undefined, could he trust Lucius Malfoy? Mostly he wanted to trust that he would respect Severus and when they had to stop, that Lucius wouldn't be cruel to him. It may have been wishful thinking to hope that even so they could maintain their childish, harmless banter as friends…

Trust. Companionship. Empathy. Unapologetic intimacy. Friendship.

That's all he needed. Which really most of his requests revolved around another so in his mind it wouldn't be much to ask for. He wouldn't ask for Lucius' heart, or loyalty. It was ingrained in both of them he wouldn't be able to give either of his own will. The price for prestigious blood. The other conditions however, could be discussed and negotiated. And if Lucius couldn't bring himself to his wishes, Severus would enjoy their time together until it no longer suited him. It didn't seem impossible, outside of the intimacy aspect, he had those things with Lily, why would it be so incapable of having them with another?

* * *

The house elves didn't question when Lucius asked for his dinner to be brought to Severus' room. After kicking the squabbling creature out of his sight Lucius exhaled deeply and seated himself in an armchair in the corner of the room. Severus kept himself on the bed but moved closer to the edge. There was a heavy stillness in the room. Lucius kept his eyes elsewhere, as though he were trying to find the resolve to break the crushing silence between them. Just as Severus was going to relieve him of that burden Lucius popped a smile at him and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well now, how did you fare in your self reflection?"

"Not terribly." Severus admitted and was unnerved by Lucius' obvious front. "And you?"

"Much the same." It was quiet again. For a moment Severus considered that he may be enacting his now famous stare and that's what had Lucius so shaken. Though that theory didn't last long as he again swatted away the discomfort. "I presume you have…terms? Or perhaps questions?"

"Something like that."

"Very well, you have my absolute undivided attention." Lucius gave a slight nod signaling Severus to continue.

"I won't insult either of us by thinking that this is to move beyond physical encounters. However the matter with which causes me to be concerned is if I can trust you."

Lucius scoffed. "Is it really necessary for me pledge my silence? You're clever Severus, can you think of any reason why it would be beneficial for me to disclose this to anyone?"

"I said I wouldn't insult us Lucius, I should think you'd admit me the same courtesy."

"Then please, elaborate."

"My trust in you has little to do with your silence. I'm not daft. I'm well aware it would be a disaster more to you than me if anyone were to discover us. What I'm getting at is that during our time together, short that it may be, that we treat each other with dignity and respect. I want to believe you will not be cruel to me when this has to end, because I know it has to end."

"It hasn't even started and you're giving it an expiration date." Lucius snapped with a bit more bite than he intended to come out.

"Lucius, I know all too well how you adore the sound of your own voice but for now stay your tongue less I do it for you." It passed Severus' mind that he wasn't the only one who relished at his cool smooth voice. While Lucius internally joked that he'd love to see how creative Severus could get at silencing him. "I don't want any pretty illusions from you. By duty you're not capable of promising me much, but what you can give me I find should be more than agreeable. Outside of that I don't feel there is anything more to discuss."

Lucius laid his head back into the headrest of the chair and gripped the arms as he released a sigh reading both frustrated, and annoyed. "Has anyone ever told you…how methodical you are? Never have I had to negotiate terms of sex with someone."

"Perhaps you need to be reminded I'm not some silly girl groveling at your feet for a kind word or smile."

"Indeed not, but Severus you have the mind of someone beyond the age of fourteen. Its frightfully unsettling, do you know that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. _Already he's going on with the dramatic antics. Sometimes I wonder which of us is older_. "Yes well you have the behavior of someone less than nineteen."

They were quite through most of dinner. Severus suspected it was because Lucius' pride had been bruised by his cool and calm reasoning of their relationship. Although it didn't last long. When their plates were clean Lucius returned to his room briefly to retrieve some dragon blood brandy. He filled the crystal goblets half way and presented one to Severus. Who was not immediately inclined to ingest the mystery liquid. It smelled sweet, perhaps the taste wouldn't be so foul.

"Don't tell me you tarnish the purity of the drink by taking it with ice." Lucius tisked with a light sway of his head.

"How can you possibly think that I've had brandy before? Have I not made it clear my father is a drunk? A cheap drunk?"

"Ah." Lucius gave a slight nod. "Well, if in the future you're offered this fine drink don't let anyone sully it with ice." Severus watched Lucius put the fine glass to his lips. He wondered if Lucius' eyes fluttered closed like that when he came. His body anticipating the sweet caress of liquid pleasure with a small sigh. How might Lucius soft mouth look wrapped around him? Would he extrude the same motions of relief and satisfaction? After swallowing he encouraged Severus to at least try a sip of the very expensive drink in his hands.

The first taste was of sweet cherry but after a large gulp his throat felt the burning sting of alcohol rushing down to his stomach. Embarrassingly he coughed, which earned a chuckle from Lucius. Determined, Severus took another drink, slower this time. Embracing the warm sensation down his throat and into his center. Every subsequent taste came easier until he found his glass empty and his head light.

"See?" Lucius refilled his glass and leaned back in his chair. "Not so bad."

"Yes." Was all he could manage, throwing his head back into the head rest behind him.

"Why Severus, is this your first alcoholic beverage?" Lucius feigned surprise with a light gasp.

"My mother-" He shook his head trying to reclaim thoughts to translate into coherent words out of his mouth. "She…sometimes gave me whiskey when I had a tooth ache."

"And from what you've told me it was probably not of suitable quality. Let me guess, fire whiskey?"

"Nuh huh." Severus winced, frustrated that it was taking him so long to form proper sentences. "Muggle stuff. Not so strong as this."

"Clearly." Lucius replied lowly. "Given the choice I'll take Lumani's over fire whiskey. Its much more, smooth." He smiled to himself and finished his second drink while pushing Severus' glass closer to him.

While he wasn't terribly fond of how it made him feel, the drink was now acquired to his palate. He felt he owed to Lucius to finish it, since it wasn't going back into the bottle. Wanting the feeling to go away sooner rather than later, Severus threw back the rest of the glass and swallowed quickly. A comforting warmth settled in as he found himself slouching further into the chair.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He finally answered, his voice drifting along with his mind. His eyes must have shut because when he opened them Lucius was leaning in to kiss him. "What are you doing?" He jerked awake but regretted it as his brain swirled against his skull.

"Trying to kiss you." Lucius leaned in closer and held Severus' chin, that damn smirk plastered over his lips.

"Well next time, ask me." To his dismay he knew he didn't have the coordination to move away from Lucius but found he didn't care too much.

"My apologizes. Shall I ask you every time? May I kiss you now?"

"Only if you stop being an arse."

"What a price to pay." Lucius whispered just before his lips parted over Severus'. He tasted like cherries, and heat. Severus relaxed in their kiss. Opening wider and accepting Lucius' exquisite tongue to roam about his mouth. Those pale fair hands rode up his legs until the hem of his pants were in their reach. His zipper and button pried open Severus slid onto the floor at Lucius' direction. The weight of Lucius' strong body felt more than comfortable on top of him. Heavy and fitting into his own slender hips and chest.

He kept his mouth working over Severus' while his hands moved under his loose shirt and over his chest. Severus' skin was fire under his touch. The way his heart pumped furiously trying to make out through the alcohol and the haze of their kiss. Severus sat up and removed his shirt completely only to latch onto Lucius' neck and worked his trembling hands to free him of the same burden.

"Hasty are we?" Lucius mused and pushed Severus away to pull the dress shirt over his head.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Though it would go unanswered as their lips came together in a feverish rush. The longer they went on, the more desperate their bodies screamed for an answer. Lucius had gotten Severus on his back and urged his pants down and off his legs. He smirked at Severus who curled slightly inward, still modest at his own body being exposed to another. To save him, Lucius also discarded his remaining clothing. Though for Severus it was more of a reminder of how beautiful Lucius was, and how he was not. Then again, he was the one treated to such a visual journey of perfect, almost golden flesh formed over lean muscle.

Lucius took him in hand and began stroking Severus' erection. He cried out at the sudden touch but collapsed his head back onto the floor, settling into the feeling. Like before, Lucius ground his hips into the ones below him. His cock pressed in between them. Warm, tight, and soft all encasing him. Severus' hands came to encourage Lucius' rolling hips against him.

"G-good." Severus shuddered out.

"Hmmm…very good." Lucius breathed out and trailed his mouth down his neck, taking his share of flesh into his mouth. He didn't bite too hard, or at least Severus didn't complain. Only inhaling sharply each time Lucius moved to another spot. Regaining a little more of his head, Severus arched his hips up to Lucius', meeting his ferocity and pressure. Eventually Lucuis removed his hand off of Severus and positioned his cock directly onto the one beneath him.

As Lucius braced both arms on either side of them, Severus hooked his legs around Lucius' waist while his arms secured to his back. His fingers dug into the dip of his shoulder blades. Somehow hoping they could be closer. Their thrusting became erratic, reaching for resolution, together they groaned and pushed into the other. A jolt of heat struck Severus and he cried out hoarsely as his orgasm spit out of him. Silently Lucius begged him to continue moving his hips, he was close. Severus whined slightly in protest but obliged without further comment. The warmth and texture of Severus' expulsion did wonders for Lucius. He was able to move effortlessly with the natural lubricant and within minutes it set off his own release.

Not wanting to hurt him, Lucius forced himself to roll over next to Severus once his cock dripped out the last of his seed. Both were lost in the head tingling sensation as they tried to steady their breathing. There was a strong aroma between them, the scent of sweat, flesh and come made more pronounced from the hot summer night.

Since he was closer to earth, Severus turned over to see how Lucius was faring. His chest was still palpitating with rushing air in and out of his body and his eyes locked shut. Still, his expression was relaxed and satisfied. Quite amused with the sight of his arrogant friend rendered useless, Severus laid his hand upon his chest. At that Lucius' eyes shot open.

"Slow down. In…and now-" He took the same breaths with him. It was obvious, of course he knew to breathe but somehow it was a comfort better to hear the instruction anyway. "Out." A few more deep breaths with Severus' guidance and Lucius once more resumed his calm.

"Severus…"

"Hmm?" He poked his head up from Lucius' chest to which he was paying tribute to with his lips.

"I've never…felt like that."

"As in…?"

"As in I fucked Marion Veltra, the most sought after girl in all of Hogwarts. At the time I thought that was the precipice of sex, but as I lay here with you I frighteningly accept the very sobering notion that I was ignorant." Severus laid his chin down onto Lucius' shoulder and stared inquisitively at him. Gripped on every word he had said, wondering if it was real. Was this some alcohol induced stupor they had both fallen in? Or was this one of the few times his over exaggerations held merit to them? Would it be true tomorrow? Did he care right now?

"I didn't know." Lucius rolled them over and forced his way inside Severus' mouth. His hands raked through his raven locks and somehow made his kiss more demanding. To which Severus could do nothing but surrender to. Not even his nagging, questioning mind could pull away from their embrace. Lucius wasn't letting up, moving all over his lips, breathing into Severus as though he would then understand. "I can have no other." He finally parted long enough to mumble but returned to sucking on his lower lip. "You're mine Severus Snape."

Severus convinced himself that this was Lucius strung out, post orgasm with brandy still fresh in his blood. That his declaration of their now supposed monogamy and union was a false vow. One that he would undoubtedly retract come sunrise. He didn't feel it was done in malicious intent. It was just that Lucius tended to be over dramatic or passionate about things and the two of them grinding into each other for release should be no different. In a way he expected it of the older Slytherin. Lucius clearly had a much more romanticized view the world in general, being that he was born of the highest privilege. So it was of little surprise that this moment fell into those beautiful gray eyes as a glorious awakening.

Still…

To hear those words spoken about him, in such the way only Lucius Malfoy could, made his heart quiver. Tightening and rushed into a frenzied beat of such a fantasy, one spoken from those capturing lips, to be an ounce of reality. While his logical mind had resided in trying to argue him out of this entanglement, his hopeful heart sprang at the chance to covet and possess this dream no matter how much folly it was to do so.

When their kissing began to teeter off Severus gently nudged Lucius to let him sit up. He grimaced at the sticky mess caked onto his stomach. Lucius gave a small laugh and leaned his head onto Severus'.

"Perhaps we should shower, and then maybe…bathe?"

"Yes…"

* * *

**You may be excited to hear that I have the whole story planned out! (Hurray) I mean its subject to change so who really knows if it'll turn out the way I plan but we'll see. I'm not positive but we may see Narcissa in the next chapter. Depends on how far I get without chucking my computer into the fires of mount doom. Thank you to everyone for your continued support of...whatever this is. I don't even- fuck it I'm going to read more fan fiction.  
**


	4. That Summer, My Heart Grew

**Hey look at that I updated! Its a Christmas miracle! (In April almost May) Whatever! So this one has some smut but it isn't as explicit as the last installments. Experimenting with different types of writing so bear with me. Towards the end I take some liberties with Severus and Lily's friendship. (Duh fanfiction) right right but one of the things that kind of annoyed me about Lily was that she didn't seem to understand that Severus lived with the other Slytherin's so it was only natural for him to hang out with them. Almost like she was asking him to disassociate with his entire house without considering what that would mean for him.**

**But whatever. I'm not down with character bashing so if it helps she and pretty much everyone else will be put in a more positive light. Hell even when James and gang come in I'll do my best to keep my personal feelings out of it. Gods super long author's note sorry sorry! Get to it then I'll see you at the bottom. **

**P.S. I headcannon Lucius' mother's name to be Amaryllis, like the flower. Eh? Get it? Get it? Okay I'll go now. **

* * *

By the time Lucius' parents arrived home from France, they had worked out a routine to hide their intimate interactions. Lucius would creep into Severus' room just at sunrise, slip into his bed and tested various ways to wake him. Sometimes all it took was a simple nudge, other times he felt more endearing and would place soft kisses to his exposed neck and collarbone. Of course there was his favorite method, where Lucius would slink his hand beneath Severus' pajama bottoms and feel his throbbing erection. Severus' feigning protest did little to stop the Malfoy's advances and so he stopped bothering with his false innocence.

After their morning session, they showered and took breakfast with the rest of the household. Severus was surprised to find that Abraxas Malfoy was fond of him. Citing that he was a good influence on Lucius, who had the aptitude for greatness but need only a strong friend to motivate him. Severus being unusually gifted in several areas of magic, and a strong bloodline was just the person for it. They only spoke of his pure half, of which Severus was grateful. As Lucius had said, he was a true half blood, a strong lineage such as his was still welcomed at the Malfoy table.

During the day they laid out in the sun while Severus read aloud. Lucius listened, entranced by the sound of his voice, deep and smooth, already and not yet fifteen. Their books ranged from potion theories to classic literature. One in particular that Lucius found fascinating was 'Macbeth'. Laughing at the foolish muggles trifling with witches and took no simple pleasure in all the misfortune befalling them. Severus mentioned of course that it was muggle literature they were reading to which Lucius scoffed and dismissed it as a wizard or witch in disguise writing as a muggle, as a warning to them. After many failed attempts of trying to explain how William Shakespeare was in no way magical, save for the written word, Severus gave up.

If there was time before lunch, Lucius would pull Severus down onto the grass with him. Groping his shoulders and grinding his hips into their aching groins. The summer sun blazing into their sweating backs, the only witness to their rhythmic grinding. They made a right mess of their trousers, it was fortunate Lucius was good with vanishing charms and set them straight before having to present themselves back at the manor.

They deviated slightly in the late afternoons depending on Lucius' mother's schedule. If Amaryllis Malfoy was entertaining she would parade Lucius and Severus around in the tea room. Boasting about her son's accomplishments during Hogwarts and his clear ability to run the apothecary before setting to the ministry. Severus didn't escape praise either, he was a guest of the Malfoy's and Lucius' friend, therefore he too had to be an exemplary model of wizarding society. Mostly his academic achievements were mentioned to the other esteemed ladies. Lucius of course relished in such attention even if it was from older witches who teased him into 'if I were twenty years younger and you were ten years older'. Severus scowled under his curtain black hair, knowing they were only half joking. What did they know of Lucius Malfoy and what he wanted out of life?

Severus knew. For when the quiet moments came between them, when Lucius' mind went away and he thought endlessly about the pressures of enduring his family's prestige and honor. Severus nudged him back into a distracting conversation or if Lucius truly felt the need to contemplate, he was there to offer suggestions. Although it always seemed to be that when any conversation got too serious Lucius would find a way to exit in a most lavish way. Usually by bestowing some token of affection onto Severus or make a perverted remark that disrupted the nature of the discussion into something entirely different. It was his defense. Lucius acknowledged his fears but didn't wallow in them for any significant length.

After dinner, they retired to Severus' room. When the door was shut and the fire lit, it was then that those solemn talks occurred. When Lucius Malfoy pulled away from his head boy, aristocrat persona and became something real. Someone who didn't talk about tedious things, like men's fashion, gossip and bloodlines. Those things were of course still important to Lucius and throughout the day proceeded to annoy Severus with them. Yet when they were held in the four walls and a single door, something bloomed.

They both exchanged their personal fears as well as the fear of what society expected out of them considering their position and status. Both harboring envy for the other, but also acknowledging their own advantage where the other was concerned. Severus felt an odd sense of privilege to be able to see this side of his friend. He couldn't be sure that Lucius didn't parade this sort of emotional turmoil to anyone else but when he considered that he was spending the summer with him, and not any other classmate he surmised that he was someone Lucius, for whatever reason, found comfort in confiding in.

With less than two weeks left of summer, he got a letter from Lily. Lucius only handed it over after he teased him endlessly for it. Mocking him and his mudblood girlfriend. Severus snatched it from his hand and demanded he not use that word. He stopped and looked over at Lucius, realizing that he may have overstepped his boundaries. That alone could have offended the household such that he wouldn't be permitted to return. Instead Lucius scoffed and flopped on the sofa near the window and insisted Severus regale him of any scandalous details.

_Sev_

_Finally after weeks of asking, your mum gave me your summer address. Really Sev? The Malfoys? Whats going on? I really missed you over the summer and could have used your help with this potions homework Slughorn gave us. Its a nightmare. I bet you finished it before the first day of summer was over. Petunia won't stop bragging about some boyfriend she's got, some bloke name Vernon. He's enormous and not pleasant at all. I wish you'd have told me before that you were going to stay with the Malfoys. Was it your mum's idea? I'd like to hear back from you before school starts again. _

_-Lily_

"What a bore." Lucius grumbled after Severus read the letter aloud. He omitted the first mention of 'the Malfoys' as he knew it would be insulting and only spark Lucius to provide colorful commentary to her heritage. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she's in love with you."

Severus shot him a distasteful frown and set for his own parchment in response. "We're friends Lucius. Is this your way of combating jealousy?"

"Jealousy? What have I to concern myself with?" He moved off the couch and hovered over Severus' who was hunched over his desk scratching his reply to Lily. "Why should I be?"

"Yes yes, because you're absolutely gorgeous." He'd meant it as a sarcastic musing but it came out sounded more genuine. There was a small silence between them and in it Severus blushed profusely. He said nothing further and continued writing his letter.

_Lily_

_Sorry to hear about your sister gabbing in your ear for the past six weeks. It was partially my mum's idea to send me to the Malfoys. But I agreed. Anything to get away from Tobias. I wasn't sure if you had plans with your family and I must have forgotten to tell you before we got on the train home. Yeah, I finished the homework pretty quick. I'll be home two days before school starts so if you need me I can help you with the rest. The Malfoys aren't so bad. I'm doing alright here. I miss you too. _

_-Severus _

Severus carefully folded the letter into an envelope and after feeding the owl a treat sent it away back to Cokeworth. He insisted to Lucius that his response was nothing worth noting and he was being far too curious for such a simple thing. In truth Severus had forgotten about Lily save for the times Lucius used it as a device to torment him. A jolt of guilt struck his heart and settled into an unsavory feeling in his stomach. How could he forget his best friend? He hadn't thought of her much since he'd been to the manor. He said he missed her but really all he could think about was when the next time he could feel those perfect lips against his. His every thought revolved around Lucius and in a way it disgusted him how powerfully it dominated his mind. And how much he didn't care.

Unlike his classmates, Severus didn't get distracted by girls or quidditch. He was able to focus on school work and often threw himself into a book for days, not moving until every word was in his head. He devoured tome after tome, sometimes studying with Lily, other times he kept himself in a corner of the library or if he was feeling particularly threatened, the Slytherin common room.

The one place he was sanctioned from the Marauders. Though even that wasn't a complete haven. It was either ignoring loud conversations or his housemates poking at him for help. None of them seemed genuinely fond of him, and only allowed him in with Lucius' blessing or if they needed help with some assignment. He wasn't keen on their blatant utility of him but, in times of need he could slip into one of their circles and kept the four headed monster at bay. A symbiotic parasitic relationship. They were going to use him he may as well use them in return.

* * *

The night before Severus had to return home was one that kept him in the most magnanimous mood. Lucius had climbed into bed with Severus as he had every night before that. But this time was different, he was close and whispered endearing words. He kissed him slowly and held his face, even ran his lithe fingers in Severus' greasy hair. This adoring affection was strange but not unwelcomed. The best part was that Lucius removed Severus' trousers and kissed him _there. _More than kissed, engulfed him entirely and did magical, wonderful things with his tongue and hand. Severus didn't last more than ten minutes at these ministrations. He barely choked out a warning of his release to which Lucius ignored and swallowed without so much as a stain on his perfect lips.

He must of sensed that Severus was nervous to reciprocate and therefore did not ask such a thing from him. They slept together that night, instead of returning to his room, Lucius coiled around his pale thin Slytherin and found sleep claiming his mind. Severus woke first and turned Lucius underneath him.

"I'll come and see you at Hogsmead during the winter holiday." Lucius mumbled still half asleep but coming around to Severus' descending kiss.

"Write to me. I'll need it." No longer bearing the sick feeling of anxiety, and wanting more than anything to force more beautiful sounds from Lucius, Severus took him into his mouth.

"I knew your mouth was suited for more than just insults." Lucius groaned out with a slight stutter as Severus brought him all the way to the back of his throat. He stroked Severus' hair but as his movements became faster, Lucius gripped hard onto his scalp and urged him on. His hips moved on their own accord reaching further into the tight vacuum of his clever mouth. Lucius was not much better and lost himself quickly. Holding Severus' head still and thrusting into his loosening mouth until he was entirely spent. "I shan't forget that anytime soon."

The liquid heat in his mouth shot life into his own groin. The taste was not all that unpleasant, but rather the texture. Still, like Lucius, he swallowed and wiped his mouth clean before placing it over his white prince.

"Will you return next summer?"

"Would you like me to?" In typical fashion, Severus was avoiding any sort of admission to actually any feelings for him. While inside he was screaming 'Yes! I can't stand going back home now. Never again, take me away!'

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

"Then yes." Their lovely morning panned out into more quiet kissing before Severus dressed and sorted his bag. Pulling away from Lucius's hands was probably the hardest test of self control he had in some time. He graciously thanked Lucius' parents for allowing him to stay. To which they extended the sentiment that they would be happy to take him any time his mother was willing to release him. Severus gave a curt nod and stepped through the blazing emerald fire to take him back to spinner's end.

* * *

The ride back to Hogwarts was dreadfully uneventful until about the last hour or so. Severus and Lily were reading quietly in their own carriage. Occasionally one of them would mention a passage of interest in their respective subject and have a small discussion before resuming their study. More than once Lily caught Severus staring out the window, his eyes hardly moving yet his mind rolled on and on.

"Alright there Sev?" She kicked him lightly and slowly he came away from the window.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"I got that since you've barely said a word. Something happen at the Malfoys?"

Oh what dear Lily did not know. So much had happened and so quickly that Severus was certain one morning he would wake and realize it had all been a vivid cruel dream. Yet every day he opened his eyes, he remembered perfectly the night before and how every day was a challenge to see where they could get into trouble next.

Still what mostly tugged at his mind was the morning he left. Lucius had been so...sweet. Caring and affectionate. It wasn't like the times he threw Severus in the grass, bit his neck and grinded into him until the inside of their pants were a wet hot mess. The encounter was troubling the more he thought about it. Much like the time they'd both been drunk on brandy. Lucius never did retract his declaration of possession over him, but then they never spoke of it after either. It was confusing since his farewell had been so, intimate.

"Snape right?" An unfamiliar voice called his attention back. He noticed Lily's careful expression and then turned to their intruder. A Slytherin seventh year by the look of her, slightly taller than most girls with lush blonde hair flowing over her shoulders.

"What?" He blinked and tried to figure out silently what this girl could possibly want from him.

"You're Snape right? Fourth year?"

"Yes." His stare narrowed as he studied her. Crisp robes, her face perfectly pale with only a slight bit of makeup around her eyes. He hardly paid any attention to girls in his year, let alone older ones.

A smile came over the stranger as she stepped into their cabin, hand reaching for a greeting. "Narcissa Black." Without giving his mind time to conjure up any feelings of jealousy, now knowing who she was, he returned her hand shake. "I heard you stayed with the Malfoys over the summer, is that right?"

"Yes." He quickly looked back at Lily to see her actively ignoring the scene played out before her.

"So you must be close with Lucius."

A spark of anger rose up inside him as she said his name. How dare she. Who the hell was this girl to say his name, inquiring about his white prince! "Uh, yeah I guess." He stumbled out and noticed Lily's eyes darting back to the window.

Narcissa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and blushed. "Well I just, wanted to say hello. Any friend of Lucius should be a friend of mine. Are you in the Slugclub?"

"No, uh I mean, I haven't been invited."

"What a shame. Maybe Slughorn will this year. I've got to go, but if you need anything let me know." Once their door slid shut Severus let out a deep sigh and turned to see Lily's sour expression.

"What?"

"You tell me." She snapped and resumed her pretend reading.

"Wha? She approached me, I've never talked to her before in my life."

"Yeah well, she only wants to be friends because you and Malfoy are _now_ friends."

"What should I have done? Gave her the stink eye?" At that Lily laughed and stowed her books in her bag.

"No I guess not. But still Sev, she's a blood snob like the rest of them."

"She's in my house Lily. I can't go around hating the lot when I have to live with them. Its not like I have any other friends." He lightly kicked his worn, tattered bag and crossed his arms over his chest. Lily moved to his side of the car and placed a hand on his knee.

"I know. But, just don't let their talk go to your head alright?"

"I promise you that I couldn't care less what Narcissa Black has to say."

* * *

**Next time, Severus and Lucius get into shenanigans over the summer! Narcissa sadly has to endure their boyish antics. Remember they're both mature and immature in their own right. Lucius has a better grasp on his feelings while Severus is able to keep himself and Lucius in perspective. But it doesn't stop them from being horny bastards who are unsure of what any Hope you're all enjoying the story. Send me yo love, yo hate, yo indifference its all good. **


	5. The Defammation of Narcissa Black

**I meant to update like way earlier but uh things happened, a lot of things. But whatever it doesn't matter! The thing about writing stories as you go along and only having a BASIC outline of where its going is that its hard to promise what the next chapter will be like sooo sorry about that. I'll try and do better. Oddly enough I have started the next chapter already so I actually DO know whats going to happen, but I won't promise much since who knows what will actually happen especially if this week continues to be some kind of divine test of my patience. : D Anywaysssss enjoy!**

* * *

_Lucius _

_Considering the wealth of knowledge your father's study contained, my further studies here at Hogwarts have continued to be understimulating. Both a curse and a blessing that such literature came into my possession. I've opted to stay here for the winter holidays. Surprising I know, considering the warm environment being cultivated for me back at Spinner's end. I heard from the mouth of Narcissa Black that you'll be making an appearance in Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Can this be? Will the Lucius Malfoy be bestowing his presence upon the peasants of adolescence? Should this not be a rumor from the wretched girl's mouth why have I not heard of it until now? _

_-Severus _

_Severus_

_So much easier to be a sarcastic prat when you can hide behind the post hm? I apologize for not informing you earlier of my intentions. I did however mention prior to the start of term that I would come to see you. Perhaps you were preoccupied with other things and you didn't register what I had said. No matter. I will unfortunately have to spend an exorbitant amount of time with Ms. Black. I have wrote to her seldomly throughout term and her anticipation of seeing me is so very evident that I'm obligated to satiate her need to be near me. I'll insist I depart approximately at three o'clock so that you and I may have an intelligent discussion without her incessant giggle. Three broomsticks, last door on the left, for our private engagement. Til then_

_-Lucius _

* * *

To his utter dismay, Severus was once again approached by Narcissa the day before they were to see Lucius. He was sitting in the library, pouring over a fascinating book about the correlation between time turners and what muggles referred to as quantum physics. He saw her coming from afar and hid his sneering expression at her. What did this girl want from him? She was insistent on exchanging pleasantries when they met in the halls. It was always enough to make Lily go silent for a moment. Which annoyed Severus beyond measure. First off was this rich broad who felt the need to say hello whenever she caught sight of him, then in turn made his only friend grow irritated or worse snapped at him for being even slightly cordial with her. He couldn't wait until this slag graduated so he could walk with Lily without incident.

That faux grin she always carried was plastered over her dark painted lips. Aimed at him he deflected it with a passive stare. He wondered if she ever dropped that perfect curve in her lips for even a moment. But then, he'd learned from Amaryllis Malfoy, that well to do women, in direct response to how wealthy they were, never publicly displayed anything less than pleasant. This one was no different. Her natural beauty guaranteed she'd marry high, perhaps even the highest...a Malfoy. He blinked out of his thoughts and back into his book that he pulled closer to his nose. Not that it stopped her.

"Severus!" She was all about first names now. Not that he ever returned the sentiment. He was set on keeping her at the maximum distance until otherwise deemed necessary. He sank further into the pages which made her laugh. That insufferable giggle always preceded by a light touch of her fingertips to hide the oh so scandalous emotion. Only he wasn't kidding, in fact, if it had been more strategic he'd of shouted at her to leave him alone. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." He responded flatly.

"I can see that much." She took a seat across from him. "I mean, what are you reading? Classes are all about done, you can't possibly need to study."

"I'm reading for recreation." He murmured back, still keeping the book to his face.

She hooked two fingers on the inside of his book and pushed it down to the table, forcing him to look at her. "That can wait. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on." He said droning,exhilarated for this conversation to be over.

"I'm meeting Lucius tomorrow for some light shopping and then lunch at the hog's head."

"What an alluring excursion." Oddly she caught onto his sarcasm but did not respond unfavorably.

"Anyway, he said he had to leave around three to meet another associate. I assumed it was you and was wondering...is he buying me a Christmas gift? Because if he is then I should probably get him something too, don't you think?"

Severus stared at her for several moments. After sorting his thoughts he raised an eyebrow and sat upright in his chair. "Why would you think I'm his other appointment?"

That damn laugh again. She turned away briefly with a slight blush in her cheeks. "You're his friend of course. Talks about you all the time in the letters he sends me. Well not all the time, but he also asked me to sort of, keep an eye on you."

So thats what it was. She wasn't skulking about because she actually liked him, but at Lucius' behest. At the present he wasn't certain if either was a preferable alternative to the other. Then again, she had just told him that Lucius mentioned Severus in several of their exchanges. Unprovoked and unnecessary to do so. A slight smirk came over his lips as his heart pumped a comforting warmth through his body.

"He is going to buy me a gift isn't he?!" Narcissa gasped and did a light squeal of excitement but quickly collected herself after a deep breath. "That's so sweet of him! AH!" She shot up from her chair and began to walk out of the library.

"Hey, wait I didn't-"

"Thank you Severus. I'll be sure a little something finds it way into your stocking. And don't worry about reciprocating. Consider it a token of my appreciation for keeping me in good graces with Lucius."

Severus sighed and mumbled a 'You're welcome' as Narcissa briskly moved out of earshot. At the very least he could enjoy another chapter before it was time for supper.

* * *

Much like Lucius, Severus had to conjure up a clever way to escape Lily during their visit to Hogsmeade. However unlike Lucius, he did have the intention of buying her something for Christmas. He'd made two galleons off of doing a sixth year's homework a few weeks ago and over a handful of sickles from proofreading another Slytherin's potions essay. They could laugh at him all they wanted for being a pauper but every time it was close to finals they were scrambling for help, to which he was always willing to give, for a price.

Though his predicament didn't last long as a group of Gryffindor girls waved to Lily to join them at the hog's head. She turned to Severus who shrugged and then nodded at her housemates. "Go on then, I'm heading back soon. Too bloody cold out."

"Right, see ya at dinner Sev!" Lily trotted off ahead to be with her fellow Gryffindor's. He didn't escape a single one of their scathing glares or hushed whispers as Lily drew closer to them. No doubt once again badgering her about hanging around him. He scoffed at no one in particular and headed into a book shop.

Last year he only had two persons to concern himself with gifts. Now he had Lucius to worry about. Severus took some pressure off of himself though regarding the Malfoy. Lucius had everything he could possibly want, and what he didn't was a short snap of his fingers away. He had thought about what to buy him and eventually decided on an old pocket watch. He transfigured it into a shiny silver and to hold it's shape a binding circle would be cast over it. Lucius needn't know it wasn't pure silver only what he could fabricate. He had tried it with different coins and metals that he was able to produce a convincing replica.

He couldn't compete with anything that Lucius was accustomed to receiving during the holidays, so he'd just have to hope that the blond fop was grateful for his attempt and accept it with sentimental affection. The watch cost him half a galleon which left him with one and half and a handful of sickles. Not exactly enough to buy his mother or Lily anything glamorous. He browsed through the bookshelves nothing in particular catching his interest. He frowned and made his way to the back of the shop where the second hand books were placed in no real order, making it exceedingly difficult to search for anything.

On the very bottom self, the last book called to him. Oddly shaped in that it stretched more horizontally than its brethren. He flipped it open, crisp blank pages save for the very first page which was garnished by a flourishing square frame. His fingers traced the ink and he realized it was a magical photo album for moving pictures. He smiled and flipped it over to see if a price was written. His heart sank, three galleons. He silently cursed himself and clutched the red leather volume to his chest. Now what? He'd just found the perfect gift for Lily, she'd love it, but with just barely half to buy it. Even if he did he'd have nothing for his mother.

Severus ducked into a corner between two shelves and withdrew his wand. His eyes darted about and once he confirmed no one was there he cracked the book open to where the price read. He exhaled deeply and touched his wand to the page and whispered a spell. To his delight the numbers morphed from three to one and half. Proud as he was of his accomplishment he wasn't for certain how long the spell would last.

He oh so casually slipped the photo album onto the counter and began retrieving the money from his pocket. The shop keeper adjusted his glasses and grumbled when he read the price in the back.

"Lousy woman underselling good leather." The shop keeper pecked his finger against the dusty register and inquired if he would be needing anything else.

Severus was about to answer no when he noticed behind the old man was a white quill along with an ink well to match the vibrant pure feather. He motioned toward it. "How much?"

"Oh eh without ink I'd say twelve sickles."

Severus breathed out deeply, just enough, not a coin more. "That too then... please."

"Oh and would the young lad like me to wrap it up?" The man snorted with sarcasm. Severus ignored him and once his purchase was made slipped out before the old coot was any the wiser about what he'd done.

For the second time that morning his heart sank. Marauders. They hadn't seen him yet, no map it seems. Thankfully he had the foresight to tuck his bag under his cloak. Anytime he was holding anything, they saw fit to destroy it. The shop he'd just left was in a wide open alley, even if he wanted to there wasn't many places to hide himself. He gripped his wand tight and began making his way out into the main road.

"Really Prongs you don't have to!"

"Don't be daft Mooney! Butter beer for all four of us is tradition before the holidays. Besides you'll need it since you're the only one staying here."

"Alright alright, but only one round."

They were close. His heart picked up as his feet trembled in the snow. What made him think this was a good idea? If only he could get out of the alley. Success. Just as he stepped out of the hidden threshold the four of them were rounding the corner just missing him from their sight.

It was nearly half past two when he went into the three broomsticks. Nearly empty of the lunch crowd and only a handful of people sitting by the fire. He sat himself in a corner and intended to finish the book he was reading peacefully yesterday until Narcissa had barged in on his concentration. A few minutes in and he was disturbed yet again.

"Oh ho looky here Prongs." Severus looked up from his book and held back the wave of nausea climbing to his throat. "Its old Snivillus."

"So it is." Potter removed his gloves and with that horrendous cocky grin sauntered over to his spot. He nudged the coffee table which had Severus' bag laying on top out of the way and stood before him. "What are you doing Snape?"

"Something you're clearly not well practiced in." He turned the page in his book and wondered just how he thought this situation was going to end well with him being a snarky bastard to the four dunderheads.

"Bout the only thing that'll keep you company then eh? Wheres Evans?"

At that Severus looked up, shut his book and stood just slightly taller than Potter. "With her other friends. You'd do well to leave her alone."

"Ah James I think Snivily here has a crush on the ol girl." Black snickered and nudged Pettigrew who only smiled back at Severus with cruelty.

"Its too bad you don't have any other friends eh Snape? And I don't have to leave anyone alone if I don't want to. Take you for example, greasy, ugly git, I'll badger you until you bore me and not a moment sooner. As for Evans well, she's cute and smart, its a wonder she hangs around with you."

"Perhaps because Lily looks beyond superficial means in a person." Severus snapped back and reached for his bag. He could see just barely that Potter was edging toward his own wand but before Severus could place his at Potter's throat another was pointed at his back.

"Turn around." The cool calm voice of Lucius Malfoy commanded the lead marauder to face him. Severus stood shocked and looked at the other three who were frozen in place. As Potter turned he scoffed when he saw his instigator.

"Malfoy. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Arrogance has a way of dissipating with expectations now doesn't it? Move away so that Severus may pass." With the slightest pressure from his wand Potter side stepped as Severus moved around him and to Lucius' side. Normally he'd be embarrassed that he had to resort to someone rescuing him but the look of horror on Potter and Black's faces were too much for him to take issue with it.

"How sweet." Black finally spoke up as the two of them made their way to the stairs. "Little Lucy and Snivilus going to bed. Maybe he doesn't have a crush on Evans after all."

Lucius turned back to the group and only gifted them with a rich smile and a nod. "Do be careful Black. Your cousin Narcissa is keeping an eye on Severus for me since the four of you find so much amusement with tormenting him."

Black snorted in response. "You think I care what my crazy cousins think of me?"

"Perhaps not but since your family and my family are so well acquainted I suggest that you mind yourself around my friends from now on. Or do you plan on accumulating your own fortune without the support of your parents?"

The door shut behind Lucius and he was appalled the Severus wasn't throwing himself at him but rather sitting by the windowsill sulking. He sighed and draped his cloak over one of the wing-backed chairs in the center of the room. He plucked his gloves from his hands and folded them neatly on the table next to the chair and made his way over to his scowling friend.

"Why did you do that? Now they'll torment me forever."

"I believe that was on their itinerary before I stepped in." The two of them scoured out the window watching the four scurry out of the inn.

"Honestly you think I need a silly girl's protection? Narcissa Black?"

Lucius shrugged. "Being that your situation is four against one I'd say you could use all the help you can get."

"Well I don't!" Severus shouted and stood away from the window. "I don't need her and I don't need you coming in to save me! Once term starts again its going to be 'oh Snape and Malfoy are so cozy in their upstairs rendezvous at the broomsticks.'"

"I'm not certain I see the disadvantage to this." Lucius moved away to find a decanter and a glass.

"One of two things can happen in a secret room meeting Lucius. Dark magic or..." He blushed and bit his tongue turning his face out of sight.

Lucius smiled and brought his full glass to his lips waiting for Severus to respond. "Or...?"

"Don't make me spell it out." Severus warned.

"S.E.X."

There was a silence between them. A creak in the old wooden floor startled Severus out of his staring contest with the gorgeous gray orbs. Though he hid it with a scoff and lowered himself to the floor with his back at the wall.

"Is that what this is?"

"I think there has to be some kind of...insertion, for it to count as sex. Although what we have done is often referred to 'oral sex' so I suppose since it has it in the title-"

"Are you seriously drawing up technicalities right now?" Severus spat, his chest heaving with anxiety.

"I'm only recounting what I read. My father has more than just dark magic in that library of his." Lucius summoned a chair and dropped into it gracefully as he faced Severus. "If I'm going to do this sort of thing then I'd better do it right."

Severus felt the desire to scowl at him but his face made no movement. He was more curious about what Lucius had been reading than any false anger he was supposed to be feeling right now. "Your father has a book about...men...having," He turned away once more feeling his cheeks burn. More so now that Lucius let out a light chuckle from it.

"It details many combinations of genders, positions, techniques, all sorts of things you may also find interesting." He couldn't see him but Severus just knew that Lucius was grinning as he swirled the wine glass in his hand. "I brought it for you to read over the holidays. I figured it would be much easier since your common room will be virtually abandoned for the next few weeks."

Severus nodded and crossed his legs. He had no business thinking about this terrible book and the possible illustrations scattered about its pages. Scandalous. He shook his head and found the courage to stare back at Lucius. "How was your date with Ms. Black?"

"Tedious. Insistent on stopping in every shop and even squealed at some of the more desired items. No doubt for my benefit as a subtle hint." He rolled his eyes.

"_The_ Naricssa Black broke louder than her normal giggle?" Severus scoffed. "Ha, she must really like you to let you see her like that."

"I don't think she can help it to be honest."

"What? Squealing or liking you?"

"Why Severus, you wouldn't be jealous of the girl would you?" It was meant as a joke but it struck Severus hard. He jumped to his feet and looked about ready to bolt out of the room.

"Have I reason to be? Do you prefer her company? Very well then." He hadn't made it two steps before Lucius stood and shoved him against the wall he was just leaning against. Severus protested but it was in vein as Lucius pressed his whole body against him and restrained his arms with the use of his wand. "Bloody cheater! Using magic. Let me go!"

"Not a chance." Then his hot mouth was engulfing Severus', his tongue breaching past those stubborn lips and sighing as they surrendered. Lucius held one hand to his throat while the other teased the button of his trousers. "She speaks of her father allowing her to stay at the manor this summer. I pretend to be delighted but I'm hiding the desire in between my legs thinking of your mouth on my lips...on my..." at that he ripped open the seal of his pants and slid his hand inside to find the growing hardness.

Severus shuddered and leaned his head on Lucius' shoulder. Torn between wanting to hear more of his dark voice and wanting his lips to end what his hand was beginning. "Does that mean..." He winced his eyes shut and forced to focus the words out of his mouth. "I won't-" he moaned into his partner's mouth and cursed himself from not being able to hold his hips still.

"Gods no." Lucius was moving down his neck, leaving the slightest bite marks in the way. "I couldn't stand only having her there. I'll insist upon your return. We'll of course have to be more tactful."

"Of course." Severus sighed out and wished his hands could run through the platinum strands flowing so beautifully around Lucius' shoulders. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm pressure over his erection. Christmas be damned, those old codgers at the muggle churches were right, the best gifts can't be wrapped.

* * *

**Yeah I know they're both big dumb immature jerks. But thats why we like them. Now remember when I said I wasn't down with character bashing? Well I'm still not but just a heads up in terms of her interaction with Lucius and Severus, Narcissa is going to seem like a paragon angel of sweetness and sunshine. Depending on how much you like or dislike her character well uh just remember the genre of this little tale mkay? Hope your week was/is better than mine! I'll try to update sometime this weekend but hahaha no promises! **


End file.
